


Team Cap(able of dealing with fUCKING WATER)

by noga1290



Series: Team Cap(able) [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Dorks in Love, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga1290/pseuds/noga1290
Summary: Thor is on another planet, Bruce is in the middle of nowhere, Rhodey is at the hospital, Pepper is working, T'challa is at Wakanda, Wanda and Vision are working out their problems in the Caribbeans (Tony's way to say 'thank you' for JARVIS), Sam is finally home, and Scott- Wait, why should Tony care? He doesn't even know him.So Tony is with Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Steve.Well, he needs to do some team-bonding anyway.





	

Unlike most of the horror stories, it all began on a sunny, bright day.

"Hey, Man of Iron!" called Clint, trying to imitate Thor with no success. "Will you join us to the source of water?!"

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Huh?" "He meant to ask if you're coming to the pool with us." Natasha explained, smirking.

"Oh? Ugh, no. I need to science." He answered quickly, trying to remain calm. He plastered his paparazzi smile on his face. "Come on, Tony." said Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fun." "And you'll see Steve shirtless." added James, and both men enjoyed to see their bestfriend/ lover blushing. James pushed Tony, whose brain was thousand miles away- actually, if he wanted to be exact, 6700 miles. 

In Afghanistan. 

"I- I can't." he tried to protest, but Clint just grinned. "What, our little genius is afraid of water?" Tony didn't answer. "Huh. I won." said Clint, a strange look on his face. "Stank?" asked Clint. "Tony?" Still no answer. "TONY!"

The man shook his head. "Yeah, sorry, what? My mind just got away to some schemas. I think I should stay." it was a lame excuse and he knew it.

"Tony?" Steve asked, worried. "We won't make you go if you don't want to." he said, quietly. "Do you prefer to stay?" he whispered. Tony nodded, blushing. "Guys, Tony and I will stay." Tony raised his look to Steve, surprised. "...Okay." said James, who could see on Steve's face that something was wrong. "So I stay."

 _no, no, no,_ Tony wanted to scream.  _He is ruining their fun day because of his stupid fear! Don't do it, Tony. Be strong. Starks are made of iron._ He closed his eyes in pain.  _What happened to him? He used to **love** water. It all because of stupid Afghanistan, and stupid Obie, but mostly because of his stupid brain, who made him unable to breath when he even looked at a big source of water, and he couldn't be on yachts anymore, because what if he falls, and no one can save him, because no one wants to, and he is drowning, and the water are everywhere, and his car battery will be wet, and he cannot breath, and he doesn't have any air, and help help help-_

"It's worse then you've thought, Boss. I recommend stopping the experiences." Said FRIDAY, and Tony looked at the ceiling of his safe, good old lab.

"You've asked me to put the BARF one morning on you, Boss. So you won't know it's an experiment." He tried to control his breath and thoughts, but it was too strong. Too big for one, small, powerless man like him to handle. 

"I'm sorry, Sir." said the AI, and suddenly Tony noticed all of the shocked faces of his ~~team mates~~ friends from the other side of the glass wall. "How- how much they've seen?" he asked, in hoarse throat. Shit, he has screamed.

"From the moment you've began to scream, Sir Stark." Tony covered his head with his heavy hands. "Let them in." he said, in miserable voice. He needed to reprogram her so it won't happen again. He wanted to scream- his big secret, the one he has been attempting to hide for years has been recovered and it's all because of his stupid AI.

He heard steps and felt a metal clamp on his shoulder. "Thanks, buddy." He told to Dummy and lifted himself so he could drink his ~~probably not good for human consumption~~ tea.

"Tony, I-" "Steve." James stopped Steve, and Tony was thankful. "You don't want to talk about it." It was a statement, and Tony nodded. "But you have to. I suggest Natasha or myself, as we're the most familiar over here with your... case." he continued, and Tony took a deep breath.

"N-no." he answered in a little, shaking voice. "Tony-" "I'll show you all." he took a sip from his tea, trying to hide the fact that he was shivering. He put the BARF on. "You don't ask me for more. What- what I let you see is enough. No further questions, and you won't bring it up again." Tony said harshly, and James nodded. "Deal." 

"Tony, you don't have to." said Steve, who was... afraid? "You don't need to let us see it if you don't want." "I have to, Cap." he said. "You all would've find it, sooner or later. I mean- you live with me. I guess that Natasha, Clint and James already noticed all of the holes, where the bathes used to be." nodds from the three spies.

"And, I mean-" he laughed bitterly. "Natasha and James had done their homework on me. I won't be surprised if they know more about it then myself." James stared at the ground, with hollow look. He didn't like it when they've mentioned his times as Winter Solider.

"Alright." he took a deep breath, and began to replay the scene at his head. As the scene appeard in front of them, he turned away. He lived it every night. He didn't want to see it again. To his surprise, he felt a strong, warm hand lying on his hand. Steve wrapped his other hand on Tony's shoulders, and pulled him to his chest. The past him was waking up.

"You don't have to watch." he said, and Tony noticed the small tremor in his voice. "You don't have to either." he mumbled into the Super Solider's chest, and a small sigh came from Steve's mouth. "If you dealt with it in the reality, the least I can do is watch it." Tony heard himself saying the words, that later enacted in his brain and became the thing worth living for-

 _"I refuse."_ The man said, and after a minute of walking the torturing started. Tony held Steve's shirt tight, and asked FRIDAY to put on his comma 'Back In Black' in full volume. It didn't stop him from hearing the screams.

After a few minutes of waterboarding, they've began to elctoduce him- they found it as much more effctive method, because it literally  ** _made his heart skip a few beats._**

When he heard Yinsen's voice again, he turned off the glasses and turned around. He was surprised to see that Natasha and Clint stood there, with open mouth. James held the table so hard that cracks appeard in it. And Steve? He looked up, just to see his big, perfect ~~blue eyes with the light touch of green~~ full of tears.

"I'm going to kill each of these bastards." He said, in a cold voice that made Tony want to run like a little child. "I hate to disappoint you, but they're already dead." Tony said, after he managed to regulate his breath. 

Natasha mumbled something about a therapy day with Rhodey for Tony, and Clint nodded. "I'll go to arrange it." he notified, and Clint (with the other two spies) have left the room.

Steve suddenly kissed him, and hugged him tight. "I don't want to lose you." he said, sounding like he was going to cry. "Don't worry, you won't. I have GPS in the back side of my brain." Tony tried to joke, but it didn't help. "Let's watch a movie about the old times." he said quietly. Both of them seat on the couch and Tony put the glasses on again, showing Steve memories of Peggy and Howard (but mainly Peggy because it was hard to find memories where Howard wasn't acting like a son of a bitch).

"Tony?" Steve asked and laughed at the story about his skinny self.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

silence, only interrupted by the voices of little Tony as Cap in Halloween.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Tony said and kissed the other man, settling on his lap.

They've stayed in this position until FRIDAY woke them up in the next morning.


End file.
